


Sometimes it's Helpful to Know a Little More

by wallscrolls



Series: Results [3]
Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: F/M, I've mentioned how much I love this pairing right, Pegging, Strap-Ons, Takane does not quite understand bisexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:52:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9072487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallscrolls/pseuds/wallscrolls
Summary: It wasn't that Takane wanted to do something special for Shintaro. It was just that this was something Haruka wasn't interested in, and besides, if he didn't do it with her, who else would Shintaro ever get the chance to try such a thing with?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't get a Haruka birthday fic done (again) this year, but instead I finally got this finished! Somehow I keep coming back to TakaShin; gosh these two. Stop being so cute.

The results screen always looked the same.

Well.

Not _exactly_ the same.

“Get the hell out and go home.”

“Ah, come on, Shintaro! One more round!”

“Don’t you ‘one more round’ me when you’re losing on purpose!”

“I already said I’m _not_ losing on purpose!”

Shintaro shot a dark glare in Takane’s direction. “Then you’re having one hell of a day. This is over three times the margin you normally lose by. Since you’re not going to even bothering to take this seriously, pack your things and go home and let Haruka beat you for once. Stop wasting my time.”

Ah. That one really hurt. Takane’s fingers tightened around her controller, and she ducked her head. “Fine. Fine! I’m distracted, okay? Is that what you want me to admit?!”

“I don’t care what you admit. There’s not even the slightest chance of you beating me today, so go home.”

She dropped her controller on the couch and before Shintaro could adequately protest, started awkwardly climbing into his lap. It wasn’t like last time; this was aggressive and angry and he tried to push her back once he realized what was happening.

“Hey, Takane—!”

“The girl-guy or the guy-guy?”

“… Huh?”

One leg splayed across his, leaning over him, a hand grabbing his shoulder in an attempt to stay on top of him when he had a hand on her shoulder to shove her off, the two of them paused as Takane glared down at Shintaro. The question brought a slight blush to his cheeks to make them match hers. “Answer me this time. No bets involved. Do you imagine you’re the girl-guy or the guy-guy?”

Shintaro’s gaze flicked away, his face turning a brighter red. Several seconds passed, and he didn’t respond.

“Are you such an idiot that you don’t even understand your own situation? You have a girl practically throwing herself at you who’s already watched a ton of your porn—watched _you_ watch a ton of your porn. I know basically what you like already, so you don’t even need to say anything about that. Just tell me whether you want to try getting fucked in the ass or not.”

He turned back to glare at her again. Ah, how much redder could his face get? “Wha… We were just playing like a minute ago and now you’re bringing up my porn like that has anything to do with anything!”

“I _told_ you I was distracted! Now I’m not getting off until you answer me!”

He opened his mouth to say something and then closed it again. Shintaro’s gaze fell to the controller still held in his free hand. “Like I said, they’re both guys, so don’t say one of them is a girl.”

“Right. A manly man getting fucked in the ass by another manly man.” Though she knew Shintaro seemed to prefer porn with more effeminate men, when he could find it. “I brought a strap-on.”

Ah. _That_ was how bright his face could get.

Shintaro’s whole body jolted and he fixed Takane with a completely incredulous gaze, as if waiting for her to admit she was joking. But she wasn’t, so the two of them just stayed there for another few seconds before Takane finally just leaned in and kissed him.

He still seemed shell-shocked for another couple seconds, before kissing back just a little and then pulling his head away. “You’ve… at least told Haruka, right?”

“Well—yeah. You know the kind of guy he is.” Her turn to glance down and blush a little redder. “‘You care about Shintaro a lot, right? So I don’t mind,’ and such. ‘Because Shintaro is really important to you, too’.”

“… Ah.”

She looked up to find Shintaro had averted his gaze awkwardly, and tilted her head in confusion. “What’s that look for?”

“Huh? What look?” He seemed to not actually know what she was talking about.

“Eh, never mind. Anyway. I brought a strap on and lubricant and it even vibrates. Do you want to try it out or not?”

She could tell from that stare of his that he was actually considering it.

Well, not that it was hard to guess, but it seemed she’d been right.

“Let me at least see it first…”

“You’re not just saying that to get me off of you, right?”

Shintaro rolled his eyes. “Even if I tried that, you’d find some way to give me hell for it. How’d I wind up with someone as obnoxious as you in my life, anyway…?”

“It must be because your own obnoxiousness drove almost everyone else away!” But she did, finally, move off of him. Shintaro didn’t make any motions to pick himself off the couch, so within a minute Takane just dumped the dildo, harness and all, into his lap, making him jump.

He had a boner already.

“Heh. You like the idea, don’t you, Shintaro?”

“Shut the hell up.” He tentatively picked the contraption up and turned it over in his hands. She wasn’t quite sure what he was looking for; it was a pretty standard size and it was shaped with a slight upwards curve, but Shintaro continued to inspect it anyway. Maybe he was trying to find an excuse to back out. Finally he shoved it back in her direction. “Why do you keep bothering me with this stuff when you have a boyfriend to do whatever you want with?”

She really wanted to hurt him for that one. But Takane took a deep breath and settled for clenching her fists. “Well excuse me for helping to get you laid!” It was so much easier to say than admitting that she cared.

“I didn’t ask for any help!”

“Yeah, and that worked out so well for you before, right? Rotting away in your room with nothing but your computer? Come on, you stubborn jerk, don’t act like you always know what’s best for you!” She snatched back the strap-on.

… That might have been a little too much. Shintaro ducked his head and turned to the side, but Takane could still see the way a grimace overtook his mouth. For a moment she opened her mouth to just admit her reasons, the real ones, but the words seemed to catch in her throat. Ah, this felt a lot like when she was first trying to confess to Haruka. That, too, had taken several days of trying.

“… Look.” She sat down on the couch next to him and leaned in to put her forehead against his. “We’re both idiots. So if you actually want me to go away instead of saying it because you have some sort of guilt complex about Haruka, I will.”

“I wouldn’t say it’s…” He moved his head to the side a little and let it slide forwards until he was leaning against the crook of her neck. “… Maybe it does have something to do with guilt. Hell if I know. This whole thing is—”

“—Stupid.” Takane picked up so they said it in unison.

Shintaro huffed lightly. “Yeah.”

“So stop thinking so hard about it, Mr. Too Smart for His Own Good.” She shifted so she was speaking directly into his ear. “And just tell me where you want me to bend you over as I fuck you.”

His breath hitched, the same way it usually did when the first good shot of one of his videos came on the screen. “W-where…?”

“You really like the kitchen, right? Or that was probably just because of that one actor you seemed to have the hots for. Maybe I’ll fuck you over the couch instead. What was that one called? ‘Endless Summer Hard-Ons 5?’ You watched that one a lot, too…”

“D-don’t bring up my porn like that…”

But she only needed to move to the side a little to see the stiff tent in his pants. Not that even that much was necessary; he was already breathing heavier than before against her. She grinned. “Then you’d better pick the place quickly.”

She gently bit his ear and started rolling the skin between her teeth, and Shintaro suddenly bolted upright, glaring at her as he covered that ear with his hand and flushed. A sensitive spot? “Can’t we just use a bed like normal people?!”

“We are _so_ not normal people, Shintaro.”

“I’m picking the bed anyway!”

He stood up before she could say anything to that. As she stood to follow, it occurred to Takane that she hadn’t been in Shintaro’s room since back when she was only ‘Ene’. Well, not that this was the same room, anyway. That much was clear, as she paused in the doorway to look around.

She wasn’t quite sure what she was expecting. It looked like a normal room, but there was something about it that seemed…

She glanced over her shoulder to see his computer set up in the living room behind her, and suddenly realized that that was exactly what she found strange about it.

“… Huh.”

“… What?” Shintaro looked up from where he was standing uncertainly next to his bed.

“Has your computer always been out there?”

“Yeah. That’s where I put it when I moved here. Why?”

“… Not sure. I think I never really noticed it before.”

Shintaro kept his gaze on her, even as he sat down on his bed. “… It’s out there because I wanted to make sure I didn’t fall into old habits.”

“… Ah. Right.” Her grip tightened on the toy still in her hand, but that seemed to remind her. “Ah, I should get the lube, too.”

Despite the fact that she grabbed it quickly and was soon back in the doorway, the mood seemed to have already been ruined. Shintaro was pretty good at that, wasn’t he? Or maybe it was just the two of them together who seemed so good at having things grind to a halt on them.

“You know, you’re going to have real trouble keeping anyone who isn’t as stubborn as me if you keep doing that!” Shintaro looked up at her from where his gaze had fallen to the floor, slightly surprised. “You probably couldn’t keep the mood going even if you put on a porno in the background. I walk away for ten seconds and you’re still just sitting there! At least take off your shirt or something! We’re about to have sex so don’t just rely on me to keep things going!”

“H-hey, don’t say things like that like this was my idea!”

“Even if it wasn’t you could at least try to keep up! Or do me a favor and don’t say yes in the first place!”

“I probably _should_ just say no. Then maybe you’ll stop bothering me like this…” But even as he said it, he started to pull his shirt off. It didn’t stop the words from catching Takane’s heart for half a second, but soon Shintaro’s shirt was on the floor and she knew that it was his way of agreeing to continue. She moved over to him and put her items on the bed next to him, then straddled him and kneeled above his hips. He leaned in to kiss her first this time as his hands went to the sides of her shirt. Though he was better at kissing than before, he still hesitated as he started to pull her shirt off.

She broke the kiss and gave a soft huff, but before she could say anything he quickly started actually getting the garment off her. Probably, he’d thought she was about to start complaining. Well, not that he’d be wrong. She ducked the last little bit out of her shirt and leaned in to pick up the kiss as Shintaro then started to fumble with her bra. She was almost certain he’d need help, but to her surprise, he managed to actually get it unhooked.

“Hey… did you watch a video online for that…?”

“H-huh?!” Shintaro flushed and glared at her. “What, couldn’t I just have gotten it on my own?! It’s not like it’s complicated or anything…!”

“I had to walk Haruka through it like three times before he finally got it down.”

“Yeah, well I’m not Haruka!”

“I know you’re not! For one, Haruka doesn’t want things in his ass.” She pressed her lips back against Shintaro’s and shoved her tongue into his mouth, cutting off whatever words he had started to try to say. He froze for a few seconds, but then finally, with his own huff through his nose, set to work getting her bra the rest of the way off as he let her explore his mouth.

Takane’s hand drifted down his chest, over the skin, and down to the button on his pants. She could feel the way Shintaro shivered ever so slightly beneath the gentle touch, and finally she opened his pants up and pressed her hand against his cock through his underwear. He was so hard already.

She moved back and off of him, and Shintaro’s gaze flicked to the harness next to him for a second before he looked back up at her, his expression a bit nervous and uncertain. Truthfully, she didn’t quite know what she was doing when it came to this sort of thing, either. They’d just have to figure it out together.

“Okay. Pants off.”

Without any fanfare she started to remove her skirt, and Shintaro seemed to realize for the first time that she was topless. When she looked up from dropping the fabric, leaving her only in her panties, she found Shintaro staring at her body with a bright red face.

“… What? It’s not like there’s anything different about it or anything.”

“I-it’s…” Shintaro glanced to the side, still flushed as he ran a hand through his hair. “… You know. Not a video or anything.”

“It was for a while, there.” But those days were gone. She was Takane again, a real person with a real body. She never even figured out if Ene had anything underneath those clothes of hers. It had seemed like such a pointless thing to even think about, though now that she was back to her own body, Takane found herself just the slightest bit curious.

Shintaro’s gaze drifted to the floor, and she felt the mood starting to fade on them again. So before they had to start from square one yet again, she leaned over and brought her face right down to his.

“I said, pants off.”

She knew the sort of porn he watched, the sort of scenes he kept going back to over and over again. So she grabbed his hair and twisted a little as she pressed her mouth against his and his against hers. That got a noise out of him, startled but most certainly aroused, and she knew she was on the right track. He let her hold him in the kiss, already submitting to at least this much control. She hadn’t been quite so sure that he’d actually find this sort of thing as sexy in real life as he did in porn, but it seemed Shintaro was going along with it so far.

Knowing that she hadn’t felt enough movement from him, she bit his lower lip a bit rougher than she would with Haruka, and pulled it just a little as she broke the kiss.

“If I have to say it a third time, your ass is going to lose its virginity without any lube.”

Not that she really meant it. But Shintaro’s breath hitched as he looked up at her with a slightly glassy stare, and finally he started shifting on the bed and slipping his pants off. She grinned and leaned in, but rather than kiss him, she just ran her tongue across his lips before finally letting go of his hair.

“Good boy.”

Takane slid out of her underwear and started to pull the harness on. Luckily, she’d thought to practice with it already. It would have been pretty bad if Shintaro had to wait for her to fumble with all the straps until she was reasonably confident they were all sitting right and it felt like they were adjusted to fit properly, the way she had when she first tried it in the bathroom at home. Even with Haruka aware of what the two of them were doing, this somehow felt like it was part of a dirty secret. Maybe it was because this in particular was Shintaro’s secret to keep, and if she spilled the beans now it wouldn’t make for good blackmail later.

The last strap slid into place and she shifted a little to make sure it felt right again. When she looked up to catch sight of Shintaro, there was nothing to hide how hard he was. She found herself staring at him for several long seconds before finally she pulled her gaze off of his erection to look at his face, only to find that _his_ gaze seemed to be stuck on her strap-on. Even as she watched, he pressed his lips together tightly for a moment and swallowed. It took several seconds before he seemed to realize that she was watching him.

“… What?” He mumbled it, gaze drifting to the wall as if it would hide his flush.

“You want to try sucking it, right? So suck.”

“I—…”

But she was right. She knew she was right, and he knew that she knew it. For a moment, Shintaro seemed torn, but finally he slowly shifted so he was on his hands and knees on the bed, facing her. Takane for her part moved right up to the edge of the bed so that he could reach, and Shintaro opened his mouth and leaned in closer.

Takane had watched blowjobs from this angle before. There’d been enough porn videos filmed from this perspective. But somehow, watching the black shape slowly disappear into Shintaro’s mouth, this felt different. It wasn’t like she could feel it or anything, except the way the harness shifted against her a little, but there was something in the way that she watched Shintaro take the toy into his mouth that gave her a strange sensation of power that she hadn’t quite ever felt before. Maybe it was Shintaro’s luck that she couldn’t feel it, or maybe he’d actually give a pretty good blowjob, but either way he seemed to be moving as earnestly as if the cock in his mouth was a real one. He was… really getting into this.

“Hey. How come you keep watching porn with women if you’re gay?”

Shintaro startled, coughed a little, and slowly pulled himself off the toy to look up at her with a slight glare. “Huh? I’m not… or maybe… Look. I like both guys and girls, okay? So, stop asking stupid questions…”

“How does that even work?”

“I… How am I supposed to know how it works?! There’s some guys I think are really hot, and there’s some girls I think are really hot! I don’t get why other people think it matters, so…”

“Yeah, but you’re giving a pretty honest blowjob to a fake dick.”

“Hey, you told me to suck, didn’t you...?”

And as if it would get him out of the conversation, he moved forwards and put his mouth back around the toy. Strangely enough, it sent a shiver up her spine. But he’d answered her question well enough, more or less, so she could let it drop for now. Instead, she put a hand to the back of his head and held him to her as she moved a bit to grab the lubrication in her free hand, only letting go once she had straightened up. Not that Shintaro had seemed to mind it even a little, and she started to squeeze some out onto her fingers.

… Okay. Fingers in the ass. She’d had her fingers in some pretty weird places, but Takane was pretty sure she hadn’t ever put any of her fingers in something quite as weird as anyone’s ass before. It wasn’t going to be too disgusting, was it? Maybe she should have gotten gloves, too. Too late for that now.

She leaned over a bit and slowly pushed one finger into Shintaro.

He inhaled sharply, his blowjob pausing probably as he adjusted to the feeling. Takane didn’t really know what it felt like to be fingered in the ass, so all she could do was do the best she could and hope Shintaro would tell her if she started screwing up. The lube meant her finger slid in and out easily, so she did that for a few seconds, feeling the way Shintaro’s body reacted around her. It was definitely different from a vagina.

Shintaro squirmed a little with the movement of her finger, but kept up the blowjob anyway, even taking a bit more in. She tried to add a second finger, though, and that ended that quickly enough as Shintaro jerked back a little. “O-ow, ah, shit. You’re using the lube, r-right?”

“Yeah… Why? Not enough?” She pulled his fingers from his ass, and… well, they didn’t look like they were dirty or anything, so she squirted more lube onto them and slowly, carefully slid one back in, then the second.

That seemed to go better. Shintaro clenched around them for a moment, then relaxed, and after a moment went back to sucking. Well, she mused to herself, if Shintaro ever managed to actually get himself a guy, he’d probably make him pretty happy.

She tried to get a third finger in. It didn’t go in as easily as the first two, but she continued to prod, and slowly Shintaro’s body opened up to accept it. She just barely got it in when he made a noise unlike _anything_ she’d heard him make before, and it startled her enough that she pulled out, suddenly flushed even though she wasn’t quite sure why. “W-what the hell was _that?!”_

He coughed a little and pulled back again. “I-I don’t know! It just… came out like that!”

“How don’t you know?! It was _you_ who—! Look, just… tell me, was that a good sound or a bad sound?”

“I—… Ah… Um…” He turned to the side a little, as if he could still be embarrassed by anything at this point when he’d already been sucking off her strap-on while she’d been fingering his ass. “… Good sound, I think.”

“Then I’ll keep doing it.”

She took her clean hand and wrapped her fingers in his hair, then pulled his head towards her strap-on. He resisted for only a moment, but opened his mouth and let her guide it in. This time, she continued to hold him there as she leaned over and slid her fingers back in. One, two…

He made the same sort of noise as she got the third in, and this time, she didn’t pull back. Takane slid her fingers in deeper, and Shintaro continued to vocalize. Well, hopefully he could still protest if things went wrong, but if that was actually a good sound then he seemed to be really enjoying it. Suddenly she felt him pull against her hand as he shifted forwards to take the entirety of the toy into his mouth. She hesitated for only a moment, then pressed him towards her, giving him little choice in the matter about taking it into his throat.

He managed to hold it for a few seconds, which Takane pointedly ignored was longer than _she’d_ managed to do on her first blowjob attempt, before he began to give an awkward gagging noise and press back against her hand. She quickly let go, and this time, pulled her fingers from his ass deliberately.

“Turn around. I’m gonna put it in.”

He obeyed immediately, shifting so that his ass was towards her, though he did glance over his shoulder a bit nervously to watch. Well, probably, this wouldn’t go too bad. Maybe.

At the very least, she knew how to turn him on again if she screwed up.

Takane gave one last squirt of lube onto her hand and coated the toy, then flipped the small switch on the top of the base. Immediately a small buzzing sound started up, and she felt the vibrations against her body. Huh, maybe she was supposed to wear this lower, where it would be pressed against more sensitive skin. But that was something to try out later. Right now, she had an ass directed towards her with a small trail of lubricant leaking out of it, and she had to keep herself from laughing because it looked like something so perfectly out of porn that if she hadn’t been responsible for it, she’d have thought it was staged.

“… Tell me if you need me to stop, or anything.”

Shintaro just ducked his head a little, swallowed thickly, and gave a nod, exhaling heavily through his nose. Takane put a hand on his back, her other one holding the vibrating toy steady as she directed it into his body.

“Ah… a-ah…”

She only had the tip of it most of the way in before he let out the noise, and she paused for a moment. But no more came that sounded like it might have been a protest, and after a bit longer just to make sure, she continued pressing into him. His mouth parted and he was breathing loudly, shivering just a little, but the expression on his face didn’t look like it was pained at all.

Once the head was in the rest slid in easily, and before long she was pressed right up against Shintaro’s body. It was so different from anything she’d done before, but there was a part of her that really liked it. She could feel the way Shintaro was shivering, and after a moment, she grabbed his hair and pulled his head back a little. Even that little got a quick moan out of him.

“Are you enjoying this, Shintaro?” It felt a little weird, since it wasn’t her type of dirty talk. But when she knew just what sort of lines Shintaro ate up, it would be a shame not to use them now.

“Ha-ah…”

“That wasn’t an answer.” She clenched her hand in his hair. “Answer the question.”

“Ah— _fuck!_ Y-yes… Nngh, shit… Takane…!”

“Do you want me to fuck you just like this? Huh?”

She gave a quick slap to the side of his ass. Shintaro immediately jolted and let out a shout, his face twisting in pain. “ _Sh-shit!_ Ow… N-no spanking. No spanking. Not when… it’s in like that.”

“… Not as sexy as the porn?”

Shintaro went to duck his head, but she was still holding his hair. “… Hurts a little too much to be sexy.”

“But _this_ hurts just right, hmm?” She twisted her grip on his hair and he inhaled sharply before giving a short moan. When no more protests came, she continued. “Shintaro is such a dirty boy, after all. All that porn where you were secretly imagining a cock in your ass… No wonder you were so protective of it. And I know how hard you got when you’d watch it…”

She pulled his head back a bit further so he arched his back, and leaned in to bite his ear again. But before she even managed to close her teeth on the skin, he jolted, eyes snapping open as a loud sound slipped past his lips, followed by another.

Takane shifted back in surprise. The noises stopped, though Shintaro’s eyes stayed wide and he twisted his head a little against her hand to look back at her over his shoulder as much as he could. He took a few heavy breaths before finally pressing his lips together for a moment, then speaking in a slightly shaky voice.

“F-fuck. I knew it was real, but it’s… another thing to feel it. That was… something.”

“What, your g-spot?”

“I-it’s not a g-spot when it’s a guy!” He tried to shift, but she was still holding his hair, and he made an annoyed noise. “And, let go when I’m trying to talk to you…!”

“You’re trying to kill the mood again is what you’re doing! Fine, but I’m not taking it out or anything.” She let go of Shintaro and he leaned forwards, rubbing the back of his neck as if she’d been holding him long enough to actually hurt him. Takane found herself staring at his back as he leaned forwards on his elbows. How he could even think to take a break when there was a strap-on vibrating in his ass was beyond Takane, but she admittedly hadn’t tried it herself. “So, what? You do, or don’t want to do that again?”

“Ah… I… do. I-I think. Just… need to be ready for it, next time…”

“Well, tell me when you’re ready. I don’t exactly have all day.”

“H-hey, don’t rush me…! Who’s the one killing the mood now?!”

“You are, idiot.” She poked him in the lower back, only a few inches from where the black toy disappeared into his body, and he made a small noise under his breath.

“Okay, okay… geeze…” He gave a low noise and shifted a little. “Hey, uh, Takane…”

“… What now?”

He hesitated for several seconds before asking. “Can I… get on my back?”

“… Huh?”

She must have been giving him a weird look, from the way he flushed and glared in return. “Wh-what’s with that face?! Look, the prostate gland is at the front of the rectal cavity, right? And the toy points up, so—”

“Are you seriously giving me a biology lesson when we’re in the middle of fucking?!”

“I—no, just—I think it’ll reach better if I’m on my back, okay?!”

She stared at him for a few more seconds, then shrugged. “If you say so. So, what, you want me to pull out?”

“… No. But I think you’ll need to help hold my legs up, probably…”

“Right, right. You’re lucky I’m willing to bother, you know.”

“Just shut up and help or something!”

“That’s my line!”

But together they managed to roll Shintaro onto his back without the toy slipping out, though getting his leg past her wound up with a foot nearly kicking her face. He mumbled something that might have been an apology, but she couldn’t quite make it out.

Finally the two of them got him settled. Takane held Shintaro’s gaze for several seconds, but before she could really help it, her gaze was drifting down between their bodies. It’s not that Shintaro’s body was particularly attractive, or anything like that. He was weak, pretty scrawny with years of doing the bare minimum physical exertion. But she knew so many of the scars that were carved into the heart that lay hidden in his chest. She knew how much strength it had taken him to return to the world he’d left behind, not a physical strength at all.

Despite the fact that she’d done similar, it was still somehow a strength she admired.

Takane straightened up a little, and suddenly Shintaro practically yelped as he went rigid, eyes going wide and fingers clenching in the sheets.

“W-what? What?!”

He gave a loud gasping sound and was immediately making noise again on exhale, and Takane felt a worried heat shoot up her spine.

“Shintaro…?!”

He managed to reach towards her, and after a moment she reached for his hand. No sooner had she grabbed him than he pulled her down on top of her, nearly losing her her footing as she stumbled against the bed.

“Wh—hey—!”

Immediately, his arm was around her shoulder, holding her against his chest. “B-better… nngh, fuck…”

He seemed to be relaxing again, and she felt herself relaxing a little to match, though she could still feel her heart beating heavily. “Wh-what the hell, Shintaro…?!”

“… Sorry. You were just… suddenly against it, and I couldn’t do much…”

“…” She pressed her forehead against his chest to hide her face, angry and embarrassed and _relieved_ because for a moment she was so sure that something was going really wrong. “Hey, _you_ were the one who wanted to be on your back, stupid.”

“… I know.”

His heart was beating heavily, too.

Actually, lying like this wasn’t too bad, though she didn’t think she could do it for too long considering the angle she was bending over at. But Shintaro seemed to be thinking at least something similar, because he slowly let his arm slide from her back.

“Okay… I think… I’m okay. Just, when you stand up straight, it presses, so…” He didn’t really seem to know exactly what he wanted her to do.

“… This okay?” She straightened up a little, enough that she wasn’t bent at nearly so bad an angle.

“Yeah.”

They stayed like that for a moment, both of them still catching their breath just the slightest. For that moment, they both seemed to understand. The shared anxiety of doing something new and wanting it to work out. The brief fear of that temporary screw up.

Takane leaned in and kissed Shintaro and he immediately responded. A moment later, she shifted her hips, pulling the toy out slightly and getting a surprised noise from Shintaro. But it didn’t seem to be a bad sound, and she moved back in again, just slowly thrusting into his ass, getting both of them used to this.

“How is it?”

“F-feels weird. Good weird, but, weird…”

“Then I’m gonna try doing it for real.”

He didn’t make any protests, so a couple seconds after the declaration, Takane sped up to something that seemed like a more normal pace. It was a slightly clumsy, awkward motion, and not the sort of thing she was used to or that she could follow her own body’s cues for what felt good. So she settled for watching Shintaro. Watching the way his flushed face got even redder, listened for the way those unconscious sounds slipped out. He never made those sorts of noises when he was masturbating.

She shifted upright a little more, and a quick, startled moan slipped out of Shintaro before he could stop it. But then he clenched his eyes shut and awkwardly put his leg up on her shoulder, and that must have made it a pretty good angle because he kept giving her those moans with each movement of her hips.

“You like that, huh…?” The sight of him generated a throbbing heat between her legs and made her vagina ache with her own arousal. But if she stopped now to put herself around him, he’d stop reacting like this, so she swallowed thickly and spoke with more force. “Listen to how loud you are. You’re just eating this up, huh? I bet you want me to fuck you even harder!”

Though she wasn’t really sure how she’d do that, she _did_ have at least one way to make it better. Takane straightened up and Shintaro almost immediately reacted, his eyes snapping open again as he made another loud noise. This time she continued moving, and each time she pushed the dildo in or pulled it back it got another moan out of Shintaro’s mouth. Something about it reminded her of a girl, but even despite that it was a really arousing sight. She could feel how tense his hips were in her hand and his cock was dripping like crazy.

“C-can I come?”

“—Eh?” Where the hell had that come from? In porn, wasn’t it always the woman asking that sort of question?

“P-please, can I come? I-I… fuck…!”

Though, now that she thought about it, Shintaro had bookmarked a couple videos where the guy begged, too, hadn’t he? There weren’t that many out there, but, thinking about it, it seemed like he might have watched them a bit more than the average video…

She grabbed his cock and gave it a stroke, and the noise he made was practically tortured.

“Yeah, you can come. You’d better come all over yourself, Shintaro!”

She stroked him a few more times as she continued thrusting. He shuddered in her hands, and she realized what the second shudder meant just in time to direct his cock away from her. The usual moan from his orgasm came out so much louder it was almost not the same noise at all, and the thick liquid that shot forth from him spilled all across his chest and an arm, even going so far as to make it past him and onto the sheets. She slowed her strokes and her thrusts to let him ride out his orgasm. She’d been planning to stop when he finally relaxed, but he was still tense when he lifted a hand towards her, and she took that as a cue to lean forwards again.

The moment she did, Shintaro’s whole body seemed to go limp, and suddenly he was gasping for breath.

Well, he didn’t seem to be in any discomfort, even though he was breathing so hard. “… Was it good?”

Shintaro averted his gaze, but gave a slow, shaky nod. He seemed to be embarrassed, but his face was already such a bright red that she couldn’t see any increase in flushing.

“Good!” She shifted a little, and he winced. “… I’m gonna take it out, okay?”

“Mmnh…”

It wasn’t exactly a coherent response, but she slowly slid out anyway. Shintaro gave a low grunt at the end, but he didn’t otherwise complain. She stared down at him for a moment as she flicked off the vibrations. He seemed completely out of it, or maybe he was just so exhausted that he didn’t want to respond. Leaving him alone to recover, she went to go wash the vibrator off and find a plastic bag to put it in for taking it home. She could give it a proper cleaning at her place, but for now, she didn’t want to spend too much time on it.

She was almost back to the room when Shintaro gave a shout. “Ah—damn—my sheets!”

“Eh? What are you yelling about now?”

She poked her head in to see Shintaro desperately dabbing his sheets with some tissues. A collection of already-used tissues was also scattered about the rest of his bed.

It seemed this was his way of trying to clean up after himself…

“You should probably just wash them. You’re getting lube on them from your ass, too.”

“Huh?! Ah— _shit_ —!”

Watching him scramble about like this, she found herself reminded of those times when she’d delete one file or another, or start posting things for him, and he’d flail around trying to recover or mitigate the damage, even though such a thing was ultimately useless. She couldn’t help it; she laughed.

“Dammit, _Ene_ —!”

He spun towards her, an exasperated expression on his face, but both of them cut off as their eyes met. Ah, so it seemed he’d felt a similar thing. Shintaro seemed suddenly guilty about it, ducking his head and looking away, but it wasn’t that Takane was bothered or anything. She shrugged, though he wasn’t looking at her to see her do it. “Go wipe your ass in the bathroom. I’ll get your sheets. Do you have another set?”

“Huh? Ah… yeah. In the closet, at the top…”

He grabbed a tissue and held it to his ass as he awkwardly made his way past her. Takane gave a slight roll of her eyes and snickered, but started in on gathering up the loose tissues he’d already used and pulling the sheets off the bed.

She’d finished replacing the sheets before he reappeared.

“All squeaky clean now?”

“Ah—well, no, but—” But whatever he was going to say was cut off as she took her armful of sheets and tossed them straight at him. Shintaro gave a startled cry, and by the time he’d recovered enough to try catching them, they’d already half-spilled onto the floor. He quickly gathered them up and glanced beneath them, probably hoping that nothing had spilled out and onto the floor, but there didn’t seem to be any mess like that. Satisfied with at least that much, he carried them out of his room and returned several seconds later empty-handed. By that time, Takane had already put her underwear back on, and as Shintaro stepped back into the room, he seemed to startle.

“… What?”

“No, uh, I…” … Did he just say ‘no’? “I wasn’t sure if… you know, you wanted, um…” He made a vague, slightly awkward gesture towards her, which was only made more awkward by the way he seemed to be trying to cover his dick with his other hand. Like she hadn’t seen it plenty already.

Takane shrugged and finished pulling her skirt back on. “I’m fine with not having my own orgasm, if that’s what you mean. It doesn’t happen some nights anyway, since girls aren’t as easy as boys. Besides…” she was glad she still had her shirt to pull on, doing so as she felt her face flush and keeping her gaze away from Shintaro afterwards. “This was for you, you know? And I wanted to do it. … Think of it as a reward for winning tonight, if you want to.”

“R-right. Yeah. Um, ah… thanks. I-I… It… felt pretty good. So… yeah. Thanks.”

“I’d bet it felt more than _pretty_ good!” Teasing Shintaro was a good way to deflect her own embarrassment, so despite the fact that Takane still felt her face was a bit warm, she crossed her arms and turned back to Shintaro with a smirk. “I’ve never heard you make noises like that! You almost sounded like a girl with how much your voice was coming out!”

“Aaah, shut up! Get out, get out!!” Shintaro dove onto his bed and threw the covers over himself, as if hiding from her words. “You were planning on leaving, right?! So get out and let me die of shame already! Aaaugh…”

He gave a pathetic-sounding moan, and Takane snorted and headed for the door. “Fine, fine, suit yourself. But, ah.” She turned back to his covered form for a moment. “If… I bring it over again sometime, is that okay?”

He peeked out at her and she held his gaze, even as she felt her cheeks flushing a little again. “Mm… y-yeah. I mean, not like I could stop you from bringing it if you wanted to, right?”

But, he was willing to do this sort of thing again. She understood what he’d meant.

“Right. But… I’m gonna go home now, I think.”

“Okay. Takane… Turn off the lights on your way out?”

“… Sure.”

As she left, she turned off the TV, leaving the score behind for him to see the next time he turned it on again.


End file.
